50 Sentences about Minho and Thomas
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Minho et Thomas, amour, peines, fous rires, peurs, tristesses, instants romantiques... Tout ça en 50 phrases !


.

**_Encore la traduction d'une fanfiction, un peu _****_particulière, sur The Maze Runner._**

_Cette fois, il s'agit de 50 mots avec lesquels on doit faire 50 phrases sur le couple Minho - Thomas... _

_Je les trouve tout simplement adorable et j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi! **Bonne lecture!**_

_._

_Disclaimer :Tout l'univers de TMR appartient à James Dashner. L'histoire est de** xX Voodoo Xx.**_

.

* * *

**50 sentences about The Maze Runner Trilogy **

**.**

**1 ;; Concentration**

C'était difficile de se concentrer sur sa tâche de courir tous les jours quand Minho se trouvait à ses côtés, toujours, mais il se contrôlait pour tempérer ses perverses pensées à chaque fois.

**2 ;; Civilisation**

Tous les deux s'étaient toujours demandés si la nouvelle civilisation du monde les accepterait véritablement, alors ils gardaient leur attraction secrète du reste du groupe, ne voulant pas se faire rejeter par tous les autres.

**3 ;; Sombrer**

Chaque matin, le cœur de Minho se resserrait au réveil, sachant qu'il aurait à nouveau à traiter Thomas comme n'importe quel autre garçon du Bloc, et il espérait toujours que Thomas comprenne qu'il ne le voyait pas en tant que tel, mais qu'il était bien plus.

**4 ;; Balle**

Une balle lui traversa la poitrine, les cris des personnes autour de lui, l'écœurante odeur du sang – mais en dépit de tout, il vit un visage, puis entendit une voix lui disant, « Tout va bien se passer. »

**5 ;; Compter**

Lorsque Minho se réveillait chaque matin, il restait où il était, regardant le soleil apparaître au-dessus du plat horizon, comptant toutes les profondes inspirations du garçon qui était couché à côté de lui.

**6 ;; Mental**

Quand Thomas s'est réveillé de la transformation, il eut l'initiale et horrible pensée qu'il deviendrait aussi fou que Ben l'avait été, et commença à s'éloigner le plus possible de ceux qu'il aimait.

**7 ;; Côte**

Minho avait toujours voulu vivre sur une sorte de plage privée, afin qu'ils puissent échapper aux yeux du public et à leur jugement, ainsi peu importe ce qu'il arriverait, ils n'auraient pas à se préoccuper de l'éventuelle présence d'un voyeur.

**8 ;; Clôture**

« Peut-être devrais-je commencer à dresser un mur autour de moi, ainsi il sera plus difficile pour toi d'obtenir tout ce que tu veux à chaque fois que tu le demandes, » dit Thomas dans un souffle, alors que Minho mordillait sa clavicule.

**9 ;; Cercle**

Thomas aime dire que son lien avec Minho est un cercle – difficile à briser et durable pour l'éternité.

**10 ;; Diminuer**

Quand Thomas avait réalisé que ces expériences signifiaient réduire le groupe de garçon pour ceux qui étaient dans le besoin, il s'était automatiquement inquiété, espérant que Minho respecterait la norme de WICKED et resterait avec lui.

**11 ;; Espace**

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace sous le drap que Thomas partageait avec Aris, qui les protégeait du soleil et de la chaleur, et quand il réalisa à quel point ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre, il vint à la conclusion qu'il aurait plutôt préféré partager le drap avec Minho.

**12 ;; Flammes**

Minho avait entendu beaucoup de personnes définir l'amour comme un feu particulier dont les flammes embaument notre cœur, mais il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que c'était vrai, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit lui-même témoin.

**13 ;; Pensée**

Thomas ne pouvait pas partir un jour sans penser à son partenaire, qu'ils soient séparés ensemble, ou suffisamment proche, il lui semblait que rien n'importait plus que lui dans le monde.

**14 ;; Jaloux**

Il savait que les plus anciens blocards se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps que lui ne les connaissait, mais à chaque fois que Thomas voyait Minho et Newt proche l'un de l'autre, un pincement de jalousie lui tiraillait le cœur.

**15 ;; Sable**

Alors que le sable bougeait rapidement sous ses pied pendant qu'il courrait, Minho pouvait seulement souhaiter que la nuit, qui arriverait bientôt, emporterait avec elle la chaleur du jour et lui donnerait l'opportunité de rester proche de Thomas pendant que les autres dormiraient.

**16 ;; Poupée**

Une fois, Thomas avait dit que Teresa ressemblait à une poupée – avec sa peau de porcelaine et ses cheveux noirs de jais – juste devant Minho ; ça avait pris des semaines pour son partenaire de surmonter le fait et réaliser que Thomas n'avait pas voulu laisser entendre qu'il l'appréciait la jeune fille.

**17 ;; Pelotonner**

Quelques fois, quand tout le monde était endormi, Thomas et Minho se retrouvaient, se pelotonnant l'un l'autre, dans le but de partager leur chaleur et de s'offrir une protection.

**18 ;; Adieu**

Thomas ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait le jour où il aurait à faire un dernier adieu à Minho, par conséquent il essayait de tout son possible de ne pas y penser.

**19 ;; Excuse**

Thomas réprimande toujours Minho pour essayer de le retrouver avec un tas d'excuses étranges servant à venir le voir chaque jour, mais il ne fait que plaisanter, sachant que la fierté de son partenaire le retenait simplement de dire quelques absurdités à l'eau de rose, même si c'est la vérité.

**20 ;; Doux**

Le sol sur lequel ils dormaient était rude – c'était rocheux et crasseux, bon sang ! – mais quand Thomas était enroulé dans les bras de Minho, les choses semblaient un petit peu plus douces qu'avant.

**21 ;; Mare**

Alors qu'il regardait Thomas hurler d'angoisse, tandis qu'une mare de sang se formait autour du corps maintenant sans vie de Chuck, Minho décidait qu'il ne le permettrait plus jamais d'endurer une telle souffrance à nouveau.

**22 ;; Serpent**

L'idée que le si brave Minho soit effrayé par un stupide petit serpent de jardin fit éclater de rire Thomas, mais il s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'il vit le regard furieux qu'il lui lança.

**23 ;; Proie**

Thomas avait toujours de sensuels frissons à chaque fois que Minho le coinçait sur le sol sous le clair de lune, appelant Thomas _sa proie_ avec un diabolique sourire éclairant son visage.

**24 ;; Ami**

Minho se demandait assez souvent ce qu'ils étaient lui et Thomas, mais la pensée qu'ils soient juste amis était trop tiré par les cheveux qu'il avait rapidement refoulé ces pensées de son esprit.

**25 ;; Calme**

Thomas était calme et immobile en-dessous de Minho, à peine respirant il ne voulait pas tout fiche en l'air ce parfait moment, alors que des lèvres couvraient avidement les siennes.

**26 ;; Épuisement**

Les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser chaque jours avaient mené les blocards bien au-delà de l'épuisement, mais Thomas et Minho trouvaient la force chaque nuit de rester éveillés un peu plus longtemps, savourant le fait qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

**27 ;; Audacieux**

Thomas n'avait jamais été très audacieux, alors quand il l'avait attiré à lui pour l'embrasser devant le reste des blocards, Minho avait été stupéfait, mais il ne s'était pas éloigné.

**28 ;; Hameçon**

Comme un poisson pris au piège sur un hameçon, il n'y avait plus moyen pour Minho de sortir de cette relation qu'il avait avec Thomas, le lien était déjà bien trop ancré en eux.

**29 ;; Attraction**

Minho faisait toujours des commentaires comme quoi il était un de _ces hideux tocards_, mais Thomas comprenait que ce n'était qu'une façade pour les autres blocards, et ses soupçons n'étaient que confirmés chaque nuit lorsque Minho lui disait ô combien il le trouvait beau.

**30 ;; Volonté**

_Viendras-tu me réconforter lorsque je serai abattu, verras-tu la lumière même quand tout sera sombre, resterons-nous ensemble aussi longtemps qu'il est huménement possible, et m'aimeras-tu ? _Toutes ces questions semblaient rugir à travers l'esprit de Thomas, mais il n'avait pas le courage de les formuler à voix haute.

**31 ;; Lit**

Les yeux de Minho brillaient malicieusement alors qu'il poussait Thomas sur le lit, coinçant le garçon en-dessous de lui et agrippant ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa proie, se rapprochant suffisamment pour presser un délicat baiser sur le visage de son partenaire puis dans son cou.

**32 ;; Cloche**

Le tintement de la cloche, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu, l'arrêt des portes grande ouverte, et le visage d'un garçon paraissant horrifié au-dessus de la bordure d'acier Minho ne réalisait pas à cet instant que lui et ce garçon seraient à jamais liés.

**33 ;; Joie**

Vous pouvez sans doute imaginer la joie que Thomas ressentit lorsqu'il trouva Minho dans le Labyrinthe après avoir sauvé Alby, cependant elle s'était rapidement dissipée quand il avait réalisé que les Griffeurs étaient encore en train de les poursuivre.

**34 ;; Décennie**

Thomas se demandait quelque fois pendant de brefs instants si Minho serait encore là avec lui dans les années à venir il n'avait cependant jamais parlé de ces réflexions.

**35 ;; Test**

Minho aimait quelques fois tester certaines réactions de Thomas, avec de puériles trucs, comme lui prendre son drap pendant qu'il dort, lui voler de la nourriture lorsqu'il ne regarde pas, ou encore le pousser en arrière en appuyant son doigt sur son nombril c'était pour lui devenu quelque chose de quotidien toute fois ça n'empêchait pas Thomas de se laisser prendre.

**36 ;; Gentil**

Personne ne savait, que sous sa robuste façade, Minho pouvait être quelques fois vraiment gentil, murmurant des mots doux quand lui et Thomas étaient seuls.

**37 ;; Faim**

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chamailleries quant à lequel d'eux cuisinerait le dîner, mais Thomas avait usé d'une simple ruse pour ne pas s'y coller, même si c'était de la triche d'avoir recours à la séduction comme une arme dans leur dispute.

**38 ;; Muet**

Mettre la télévision sur muet pendant qu'il parlait agaçait toujours Minho, mais ça montrait que Thomas se souciait de ce qu'il disait.

**39 ;; Accélération**

C'était presque un contact inexistant, mais le fait que ce soit pourtant réel faisait à chaque fois s'accélérer les battements du cœur de Thomas.

**40 ;; Absence**

Minho avait toujours une intense sensation de frayeur et de nervosité à chaque fois que Thomas sortait seul, mais cette absence ne durait jamais longtemps, et il revenait toujours à lui avec un sourire sur le visage, faisant disparaître toutes ces émotions négatives et les remplaçant par l'espoir et l'amour.

**41 ;; Labyrinthe**

Le Labyrinthe était un symbole de désespoir et de captivité pour la plupart des blocards, mais pour Thomas c'était plus une passerelle, une passerelle qui le mènerait vers une vie libérée de toute misère.

**42 ;; Fermer**

Thomas s'était lui-même fermé du monde le jour où Minho était partit, sachant qu'il ne serait jamais plus capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit ; son cœur avait été complètement emporté, pas juste coupé en deux.

**43 ;; Règne**

Minho n'aimait pas donner le contrôle à Thomas, mais il se sentait généreux ce soir.

**44 ;; Béguin**

La plupart des relations commençaient avec un béguin, mais avec Minho, c'était jamais quelque chose d'aussi enfantin, ça avait commencé avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort.

**45 ;; Courir**

Minho avait couru tous les jours aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, et c'était vite devenu répétitif et ennuyant, mais quand Thomas était arrivé, il avait attendu avec impatience le moment où il pourrait chaque matin courir avec lui, exécuter sa corvée en se sentant nettement moins solitaire qu'avant.

**46 ;; Art**

« Non, Thomas, tu ne dois pas peindre ça comme ça, c'est plutôt comme ça… » Il soupirait d'exaspération, lui montrant une fois de plus comment créer une parfaite toile.

**47 ;; Pression**

Alors que la distance jusqu'à la montagne se raccourcissait, la puissance qu'ils mettaient dans chacun de leurs baisers secrets devenait de plus en plus forte aucun d'eux ne savaient quel jour serait leur dernier.

**48 ;; Echo**

Thomas était toujours d'accord avec chaque mot de Minho, qu'il devenait comme son petit écho – Minho qui avait prit l'habitude de s'énerver à ce propos, ne faisait à présent que sourire.

**49 ;; Guérir**

Alors que Thomas se plaignait de la souffrance qu'il endurait, Minho attachait le dernier bandage sur son bras, puis haussant les épaules et lui souriant narquoisement, il avait dit : « Tu guériras. »

**50 ;; Clair**

La conclusion était maintenant claire pour eux, alors qu'ils marchaient sur les rues de ce nouveau monde, il savait que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer, peu importe à quelle situation ils seraient encore confrontés.

.

.

* * *

_Encore un petit couple que j'adore et que je trouve trop chou!_

_Vous aussi vous avez aimé ? Quels sont vos phrases préférées ? _

**_Bisous et à bientôt!_**

**_._**


End file.
